


izaya orihara gets punched in the face

by hanamurasaki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamurasaki/pseuds/hanamurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says all</p>
            </blockquote>





	izaya orihara gets punched in the face

izaya orihara got punched in the face. and he died. get rekt izaya.


End file.
